I've Been Changed for the Better
by Obasan-Neko
Summary: Best friends growing up inside Hogwarts. Sirius Black and Remus Lupin, complete opposites. Split apart by differences of where they live. Possibly a good long time before they see each other again.


A Remus/Sirius tribute for my best friend and aneueObasan Kitsune..who I miss so much. The song is called For Good from the Broadway show Wicked. They are not dating or together as anything other then friends. She is Siri and I am Remi.

Summary: Best friends growing up inside Hogwarts. Sirius Black and Remus Lupin, complete opposites. Split apart by differences of where they live. Possibly a good long time before they see each other again.

**Narration and Spoken words.**

_**Remus's thoughts**_

_Sirius Thoughts_

Music Lyrics

**Graduation at Hogwarts**

**Remus looked sadly at Sirius once they were alone.**

**"What is wrong Remi?"**

**"Now that hogwarts is over, we will be moving. You to Austrailia and myself staying here. Who knows when we will see each other again."**

**Sirius looked at the floor. **

**"I know, Remi, I know. It kills me to think, we wont see each other everyday like we have for the last seven years."**

**Remus looked at Sirius, and moved closer to him.**

**"Ill miss you so much Siri. I don't know how ill deal with the transformations with out you." Remus spoke softly hugging Sirius tightly**

**"You'll be fine Moony." Sirius sad sadly hugging Remus just as tightly. "Ill miss you a lot as well."**

**They let go of each other and Sirius walked to his family. Remus turned around and ran away from Sirius and his family. Wandering into Hogsmead village. Humming the one song Sirius loved from the musicale they saw together. Together the family took a portkey from the school grounds to their new home Austrailia. Once they arrived Sirius walked into his new room and stared at it. He didn't like it. It wasn't the same without Remus and James there. He smiled sadly, when he thought of his best friends. He walked out of his room and to the front door. **

**"Where are you off to Sirius?" His mother asked**

**"To take a walk. I will be back before dinner." Sirius said walking outside**

**Sirius began walking down the sidewalks of his new town. Singing a song he and Remus once heard at a musicale in muggle London.**

Siri:  
I've heard it said  
that people come into our lives  
for a reason  
Bringing something we must learn  
and we are lead to those  
who help us most to grow  
if we let them and we help them in return  
Well i dont know if I believe that's true  
But i know i'm who I am today  
because I knew you.

Like a comet pulled from orbit as it passes a sun  
Like a stream that meets a boulder  
halfway through the wood.  
Who can say if i've been changed for the better  
but, because I knew you  
I have been changed for good.

_Moony, why did you have to stay in London?_

Remi:  
It well may be  
that we will never meet again in this lifetime  
so let me say before we part  
so much of me is made from what I learned from you  
You'll be with me  
like a hand print on my heart  
And now whatever way our stories end  
I know you have rewritten mine  
by being my friend

_**I was always alone til I met you.**_

Like a ship blown from it's mooring  
by a wind off the sea  
like a seed dropped by a sky bird  
in a distant wood  
Who can say if i've been changed for the better?  
But because I knew you

_**Padfoot, I miss you so much.**_

Siri:  
because i knew you

Both:  
I have been changed for good

**Remus leaned against a wall on the edge of the village**

Remi:  
And just to clear the air I ask forgiveness  
for the things i've done you blame me for

**Sirius sat on the brick gate of his neightbors home****.**

Siri:  
But then I guess we know there's blame to share

Both:  
And none of it seems to matter any more

**They both stood up straight and continued to walk down the streets they were on.**

Siri and Remi:  
Like a comet pulled from orbit  
(like a ship blown from its mooring)  
As it passes a sun  
(By a wind off the sea)  
Like a stream that meets a boulder  
(Like a seed dropped by a bird)  
Halfway through the wood  
(in a wood)

**They sat by a small lake by their homes.**

Both:  
Who can say if i've been changed for the better?  
I do believe i have been changed for the better

_**This wont be the end.**_

_This cant be the end._

Siri:  
And because I knew you

_Remi._

Remii:  
because I knew you

_**Siri.**_

Both:  
because i knew you,  
I have been changed...  
for... good

**Neither one knew that the other was singing that same song in a different area.**

_I have be__en changed for the better, Remi, because I knew you._

_**I have been changed for the better, Siri**__**, because I knew you.**_

Fini.

I have to thank two girls I had class with for singing this song a few months ago. Otherwise I would have never heard it. So thank you to Sam Bradshaw and Lydia Paden. Like I said at the top. This story is for my bestfriend Obasan Kitsune. Who without her, I wouldn't be who I am today. So, to say, Ive been changed for the better, because I knew her. Is the truth. So I will dedicate this to her as on part of an early bithday gift from me.

Nekome..

3


End file.
